


Haikyuu!! OneShots

by kittengamer1016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: If its a lemon leave what kinks/toys you want if its one of those, Other, Suggestions Page, Taking requests/Suggestions, The most I will write is a foursome, Will do angst, Will do any ship, Will do fluff, Will do lemon/lime/smut, all characters are 18+, enjoy, haikyuu/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittengamer1016/pseuds/kittengamer1016
Summary: Taking suggestions. Leave a suggestion for what kind you want, what characters, what kinks(if its lemon that not vanilla). I will only write up to a foursome, only because that's the highest I can write up to.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Haikyuu!! OneShots

**˘Suggestions Page˘**

* * *

Leave suggestions on this page. Key/Legend is below.

🍋 **= Lemon**

**🥰= Fluff**

**☂️** **= Angst**

* * *

Hope you enjoy reading. I will @ the person who requested if it was a request

* * *

Sincerely, Author-Chan


End file.
